The present invention relates generally to gravity-actuated measuring devices and instruments such as goniometers and, more particularly, to a novel frame for such instruments and method for using the same.
Gravity-actuated measuring devices such as levels and goniometers are known. When using a goniometer to measure an angle between two objects, it is often difficult to place the goniometer in such a way to ensure an accurate measurement. Such difficulty may arise for several reasons.
First, the objects may be covered by other items or otherwise obstructed so that the goniometer cannot easily be placed in the desired position to make the desired measurement. Second, the user may not have the ability to hold the goniometer in the desired position in a sufficiently steady manner to produce an accurate measurement. Such inability on the part of the user may be due to a physical disability, but could also be caused by the desired position for the goniometer. That is, the user may have to assume a difficult position to place the goniometer in the desired position so that even without a physical disability, the user cannot hold the goniometer in a sufficiently steady manner.
One representative application for goniometers that presents the above problems is in orthopedic surgery, and particularly veterinary orthopedic surgery. In that context, the surgeon will place the goniometer in a desired position to measure an angle between two bone regions. The two bone regions may each be separate bones, or may be part of the same bone.
In veterinary orthopedic surgery, bone regions are often obstructed by musculature that makes it difficult to place the goniometer in the desired position. In addition, the surgeon will often have to place their own body and hands in a difficult position to place the goniometer in the desired position. The result is that it is difficult for the surgeon to hold the goniometer in a sufficiently steady manner, ultimately to achieve the desired angular measurement.
Conventional gravity-actuated measuring instruments such as goniometers do not provide solutions to the above problems.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a system for positioning a gravity-actuated measuring instrument such as a goniometer.
Another object is to provide such a system that allows positioning of such instrument in a sufficiently steady manner to allow accurate measurement of an angle between two objects.
Yet another object is to provide such a system that provides an enclosure for such instrument to protect it during use.
Another important object of the invention is to provide such a system that includes a placement mechanism that accommodates placement of the instrument in the desired position when that position is obstructed by other material.
Yet another object is to provide a method of using such a system.
It is also an object of the invention to provide such a system that can be cost-effectively manufactured.
In brief summary, one aspect of the invention includes a device for positioning an elongate gravity-actuated measuring instrument, such as a goniometer, adjacent two three-dimensional objects to measure an angle between the two objects includes first and second members. The first member is joined to, and extends away from, such instrument, and positionable against a surface of one of such objects. The second member is joined to, and extends away from, such instrument, is spaced from the first member a preselected distance, and is positionable against a surface of the other of such objects.
Preferably, the first member is formed as a frame that is coupled to such instrument, and the second member is formed as an elongate positioning probe that is coupled to the frame. The device may also be formed with rotational-attachment structure, both to allow attachment of the second end of the probe to the frame and, when attached, to allow rotation of the probe about an axis defined by the long axis of the probe. In addition, the device may be formed with probe-positioning structure that allows a user to place the probe in a preselected number of positions for ultimate desired placement against such surface of the other of such objects.
Yet another aspect of the invention is to provide a method of positioning a goniometer adjacent two bone regions to measure an angle between the two regions. The method includes the steps of selecting an elongate goniometer-positioning device and coupling the same to such goniometer, and first placing one end of the device against a surface of one of such regions. The method also includes the steps of next placing another end of the device against a surface of the other of such regions, and using the goniometer to measure such an angle between the two regions after performing the first and next placing steps.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be more clearly understood from a consideration of the accompanying drawings and the following description of the preferred embodiment.